


Avatar: El último maestro agua.

by TsukkiBerry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, New Avatar, Romance, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiBerry/pseuds/TsukkiBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de una guerra frívola, donde la tribu agua quedó manchada en sangre inocente, el mundo ya no es capaz de aceptarlos y mantener el equilibrio. Tsukishima Kei es el avatar, pero ¿Como alguien sin esperanza puede restaurar el mundo entero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El último maestro agua.
> 
> Avatar / Haikyuu crossover
> 
> Así como lo leen, este es un crossover de avatar con los personajes de Haikyuu, ambas series no me pertenecen.
> 
> De avatar solo utilizare sus bases, y de haikyuu los personajes y personalidad, por lo que Aang, Korra y algunos eventos que se ven en el show aquí no ocurrieron.
> 
> Sin más espero que les guste.

Prologo

.

.

La guerra de hielo…

Tal vez uno de los acontecimientos más oscuros y fríos que se vivió durante los primeros años después de la fundación de la republica unida de las naciones, bastante irónico.

Un grupo de maestros agua de alto nivel hayo la manera de usar la temida sangre control sin necesidad de estar bajo la luna llena, creyéndose superiores organizaron un ataque de invasión contra la ciudad y contra todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, fue un invierno en verano, lograron congelar muchas zonas del globo terráqueo.

Aquel poder tan temido era infalible, muchos maestros perdieron sus habilidades, muchos inocentes murieron, muchos vieron como usaban a sus familias como títeres agonizantes…

Fue una guerra que dejo una cicatriz profunda en el mundo.

El avatar que se encontraba en aquel entonces, no hayo otra manera más que erradicarlos, fue muy difícil para él, al tratarse de un nómada del aire, simplemente iba contra sus ideales, pero era necesario para conservar el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, nadie contaba que, en la pelea contra aquel líder extremista de la tribu agua, el avatar muriera también…

El miedo y el odio invadió los corazones de la gente, sin pensárselo mucho, el mundo se volvió en contra de la tribu agua incluso si estos no habían participado en aquella guerra o no tenían aquellos sanguinarios ideales.

Los erradicaron

Uno por uno

A algunos les arrebataban su poder… otros no corrían la misma suerte y eran tomados como prisioneros, y finalmente morían.

El mundo no se preocupó por que estaba bien y mal…solo actuaron en venganza, sin pensar las consecuencias, el próximo avatar reencarnaría de la tribu agua, pero al erradicarla…

Terminarían con ese ciclo.

Sin dudas, al no tener al avatar, el mundo estaba completamente desequilibrado y sin armonía. Por suerte, una pequeña familia de la tribu agua del norte logro sobrevivir…

Se volvieron nómadas, y la mujer se encontraba embarazada, ella sabía que dentro suyo estaba la esperanza de ese mundo tan oscuro y sin esperanza. Afortunadamente pudo dar a luz sin problemas…

Y así pasaron 5 años.

—¡Corre Kei! — un pequeño rubio de 12 años corría con dirección a un rio cercano, el más pequeño de 5 años trataba de alcanzarle con una sonrisa— Corres muy rápido Nichan— dice recuperando el aliento.

—oh vamos, eres el avatar ¿no?.

—Akiteru—su padre le llamo, pues los estaba acompañando y le hizo una señal con el dedo para que no hablara muy alto. Corrían mucho peligro solo por ser de la tribu agua, no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si alguien descubría que su pequeño Kei era el avatar. Tenía tanto miedo sembrado en su corazón que no podía evitar sembrar ese mismo miedo a los corazones de sus amados hijos.

—L-lo siento— se disculpa tímido y Kei solo corre a su padre—¿Hoy me enseñaras agua control? — pregunta timido, su padre asiente— pero es secreto Kei, si tu madre lo sabe me matara— dice como broma, pero realmente era exponerse a un peligro constante, alguien podría verlos y delatarlos.

El pequeño rubio asiente, era la primera vez que su padre le enseñaría un poco de agua control, estaba emocionado. La lección comenzó, mientras ellos practicaban movimientos sencillos, Akiteru los imitaba aunque él no fuera maestro. Todo iba perfecto…hasta que un día.

— ¡Eres un asesino! — Gritaba un grupo de niños a Kei, a pesar de que era bastante alto para su edad, muchos niños se metían con él y le agredían verbalmente o en casos extremos, le lanzaban piedras…como ahora.

—N-no soy un asesino—decía intentando cubrirse de aquello proyectiles mientras corria pero aquellos jóvenes de 12 años le perseguían sin dejar de lanzarle piedras y gritar esa fría palabra.

Asesino

Traidor

Bestia

Kei tropezó, y prefirió solo cubrir su cabeza, tenía miedo, las únicas bestias aquí eran ellos, aquellos jóvenes reían, finalmente el más alto de todo se acercó a Kei y arranco de su cuello un collar que tenía el emblema de su nación, lo boto al suelo y lo piso con fuerza. Aquel collar tenía mucho valor para él, era de su madre, cuando su padre y ella se comprometieron, sin embargo, ella se lo regalo un día para que no se sintiera solo o tuviera miedo, a pesar del significado que tenía, él no tenía pena de usarlo. Sus ojos se opacaron al ver como lo pisaban, si seguían asi lo romperían…

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar—d-detente— dice levantándose poco a poco, aquel pelinegro dejo de pisar el collar— ¿EH? ¿Qué dijiste Asesino?

—Detente... — repite una vez más apretando los puños, aquellos sujetos sonrieron pero el pelinegro no se detuvo— ¡Detente! — grita molesto alzando la mano, en ese momento el pelinegro se detuvo del golpe y se paró de forma rígida. Su cuerpo comenzaba a doler, se sentía estático — ustedes…son las verdaderas bestias de aquí— dice frio, a tal grado que los otros sintieron su piel erizarse, con su otra mano los tumbo a todos en el suelo, sin embargo, al no saber controlar sus poderes del todo…

Uno de ellos murió…

La sangre control es muy poderosa y peligrosa… con un simple movimiento podías acabar con los órganos aplastados, las articulaciones rotas… y muchas cosas más.

—L-lo mato…

—¡Lo mataste! — Comenzaron a gritar y huyeron de ahí, Kei cayo de rodillas al piso— N-no quería…yo no quería…

—¡Kei! — su madre, que había estado buscándolo se horrorizo con lo que vio, corrió con su pequeño y lo acuno en sus brazos— Yo...no quería…no quería— decía en shock, procesando lo que había pasado, la castaña lo arrulla— tranquilo cariño...n-no fue tu culpa— no sabía que hacer, se levantó con su pequeño en brazos y recogió aquel collar antes de mirar entristecida el cadáver retorcido de aquel joven…

Kei tenía un gran poder dentro de él, tanto, que podía usar un poder de alto nivel sin necesidad de luna llena, pero…no quería que su hijo cargara algo así en su conciencia.

Cuando el padre de familia se enteró de lo que había pasado sintió pánico, irían a buscarlos, matarían a su hijo, no comprenderían que fue un accidente, que su hijo no sabía controlar sus poderes…

Los días pasaron y tuvieron que moverse una vez más, en ese tiempo, Kei le insistía todos los días a su madre que le enseñara a curar con agua control, ya no quería herir a nadie…tenia tanto miedo, que la idea de usar sus poderes de forma ofensiva le causaba pánico. Su madre acepto y le enseño como hacerlo, pero no paso más de un mes… y los encontraron.

—¡Entreguen al asesino! — exigían tratando de derribar la puerta, el padre la trabo— llévate a los niños…— dice serio, su madre asintió y los llevo atrás antes de comenzar a arroparlos con sus ropas de tribu, eran las más cálidas que tenían y les ayudarían mucho, también a akiteru le dio un morral lleno de fruta— akiteru…quiero que te lleves a Kei de aquí, cuídalo— dijo besando su frente.

—pero mamá— el mayor se preocupó, ¿Por qué le decía eso?

—Kei…- se arrodillo y lo tomo de sus hombros— quiero que obedezcas a tu hermano, cuídalo…cuídense entre los dos— beso su frente y los abrazo.

—mami, no quiero irme— dice Kei llorando, su madre rompió en llanto— háganlo…váyanse— dice y abre una pequeña puerta que estaba conectada a una sueva que atravesaba la montaña—¡Váyanse! — les grita y prácticamente les empuja fuera de la cabaña, a aquel oscuro pasadizo.

— ¡Mami!

—Vámonos Kei— Akiteru dijo serio, sabía que sus padres no saldrían de esta, con todo el dolor de su corazón tomo todo lo que les había dado su madre y jalo a Kei de su mano, el más joven no podía dejar de ver su casa.

Los habían encontrado por su culpa…

Sus padres de seguro morirían…

Por su culpa.

Aquel oscuro pasadizo se ilumino, cuando voltearon solo vieron la parte trasera de la cabaña arder en llamas…

Aquellas llamas se reflejaron en los ojos de ambos pequeños que no tardaron en echarse a correr, tenían que huir, tenían que buscar donde vivir…

Donde sobrevivir…

…

11 AÑOS DESPUES…

Fin del prólogo, ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado este extraño crossover, claro que vendrán nuevos capítulos :3 solo si ustedes quieren. Pueden apoyarme con sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer :3


	2. Capítulo 1 - 11 Años despues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 años despues, Akiteru y Kei siguen sus vidas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Muchas gracias por leer, espero les guste este capitulo, y el resto, poco a poco ira tomando forma esta historia. Si les gusta, dejenme su opinion, no saben como me alegraria el corazon saber que a alguien le gusta esta loca idea.

**Capítulo 1**

 

 

 

Caminaba a toda prisa con una bolsa de tela marrón entre sus brazos, sus rubios cabellos se movían por el viento y  la velocidad a la que iba, sus ojos color miel miraban el camino para no tropezar, muchos se le quedaban viendo cuando pasaba y murmuraban, salió de aquella pequeña aldea del reino tierra, ahí comenzaba un denso bosque, camino por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente, exhausto, llego a una pequeña cabaña.  Abrió la puerta con cuidado cuidando que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores y cerró la puerta con seguro una vez adentro.

 

—Volví _Nichan_ — dice acercándose a un tatami en el piso, ahí descansaba un joven parecido a él pero mayor, exactamente 7 años tenían de diferencia. Se arrodillo a su lado y puso una mano en la frente ajena, ardía en fiebre, se mordió el labio ligeramente—Iré por agua.

 

—c-con cuidado Kei—dice en un hilo de voz preocupado. Tsukishima asiente y toma aquel jarrón vacío, no muy lejos había un rio, de ahí tomaría el agua.

 

Akiteru, su hermano mayor había enfermado terriblemente desde hace 2 años, tenía días buenos y días malos, habían viajado por muchos lugares buscando ayuda, pero nadie pudo o quiso ayudarlos, algunos al saber que eran parte de la casi extinta tribu agua, algunos otros simplemente porque no querían ayudar.

 

El joven de 16 años llego al rio y comenzó a llenar aquel jarrón, no podía darse el lujo de usar su _agua control_ , si alguien lo descubría no quería saber que podría pasar, su hermano ya no tenía fuerzas para viajar, no podían perder aquel pequeño hogar que habían formado.

 

Sus ropas verdes, distintivas del reino tierra se mojaron al entrar al rio para llenar el jarrón, pero no le importaba, con cuidado salió de ahí para regresar a su pequeña cabaña, cerro muy bien la puerta y entonces se acercó a su hermano destapándolo—volví— le anuncia, pero al parecer el mayor había caído dormido. Haciendo uso de su _control_  levito una cantidad pequeña de agua y la puso sobre la frente ajena, esta pronto se ilumino.

 

Le había costado mucho, pero logro aprender cómo usar su agua control para sanar, su madre le había enseñado un poco, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de practicar mas tiempo juntos. Lamentablemente no parecía funcionar con lo que tenía su hermano, solo podía aliviar aquellos tortuosos síntomas para que descansara tranquilo. Haciendo eso mismo, recorrió todo el cuerpo buscando que podría estar mal, pero nunca encontraba nada, su único consuelo era que con esas pequeñas terapias su hermano podía levantarse al día siguiente.

 

Termino de hacer eso y se levantó para preparar algo de cenar, ya era algo tarde después de todo. La noche no tardó en llegar, la luna llena se alzaba en el cielo nocturno compadeciéndose de aquellos dos jóvenes, los últimos miembros de la tribu agua del mundo. Akiteru no dejaba de toser—¿Necesitas algo _Nichan_? — Pregunta preocupado, Akiteru se tranquiliza un poco y toma su mano— N-no voy a lograrlo Kei.

 

—¿De…qué hablas? — el mayor sonríe levemente— Gracias por cuidar de mi— su voz sonaba tan apagada, Kei negó varias veces con la cabeza, incluso algo desesperado— ¡No digas eso! Aun no es hora, eres fuerte…

 

—No…no lo soy— admite—Kei…quiero que me prometas algo— no espera una respuesta a cambio, sentía que su cuerpo desfallecería en cualquier momento, incluso temía estar delirando, por lo que mantenía aquel agarre en la mano ajena con la poca fuerza que le quedaba— prométeme que…pase lo que pase…vivirás

— _Nichan_ …— su hermano había sonado tan desesperado—Promételo…por favor— dice cada vez más débil, el más joven siente sus ojos humedecerse— l-lo prometo— dice cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salgan. Y entonces lo sintió, como aquel liviano agarre se desvanecía…

— _Nichan_ …—abre levemente los ojos, su hermano…. —¡ _Akiteru!_ — _No…no ¡No!_ Pensaba desesperado, comenzó a zarandear levemente el cuerpo inerte del mayor, pero era en vano…

 

Ya no despertaría…

 

—Akiteru…no…no me dejes solo— dice con voz rota abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano, no quería estar solo— no…— no podía dejar de repetir esa palabra, acomodo el cuerpo del rubio acunándole en su brazos con cuidado— Nichan…no— comenzó a arrullarlo, se sentía desolado, la cabaña se enfrió de repente, poco a poco escarcha comenzó a formarse en el piso alrededor de ellos—n-no…— y el llanto apareció, no pudo evitarlo, su corazón dolía demasiado, había perdido al último integrante de su familia.

_Estaba solo…_

 

Solo en un mundo que de seguro le odiaría y buscaría su muerte solo porque el espíritu de la luna le acompañaba, por controlar el agua, por pertenecer a una tribu que dejo de existir, por culpa de los errores de sus antepasados.

 

Muchos recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear su destruida mente, la muerte de sus padres, su casa en llamas, las caras de repulsión de muchas personas y la muerte de su hermano.

 

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos cerrados y humedecian el rostro inerte debajo suyo, debajo de sus parpados comenzó a notarse un luz, sus ojos brillaban, aunque claro él no estaba consciente de ello.

 

Aquella aldea nocturna comenzó a despertar por ruidos muy extraños, al asomarse solo pudieron ver que el rio había desaparecido por completo —¿Qué rayos pasó? — uno de todos esos aldeanos desconcertados noto de donde provenían aquellos ruidos, era agua…algo jalaba el agua.

 

Todos comenzaron a seguir aquello, y claro, aquellos que no eras maestros llevaron antorchas y algo con que defenderse …solo para llevarse una terrible sorpresa, toda el agua de aquel rio estaba formando un torbellino sin control sobre alguien, la cabaña había quedado destruida tras la formación de ese torbellino de agua.

 

—¡Están atrapados ahí dentro! — dijo uno, pero pronto alguien le corrigió— no, es el…él es el que está haciendo eso— dice señalando al rubio, todos le miraban con miedo. Al escuchar tanto ruido y murmullos, el rubio levanto la mirada y abrió aquellos ojos brillantes, muchos sintieron la piel erizarse.

—n-no puede ser…¿acaso es el…?—Aquel aldeano observaba tembloroso aquellos ojos brillantes, no había duda de quién era pero…

 

El torbellino se disipo, pero el agua quedo suspendida en el aire, recostó el cuerpo de su hermano y se levantó. Tsukishima solo podía escuchar aquellos murmullos de su pasado

_Monstruo_

_Asesino_

_Bestia_

—¡L-lo mato!—grito una de las aldeanas señalando el cuerpo inerte de Akiteru que seguía recostado en el suelo— ¡Asesino! — grito, eso hizo que el resto, de forma ignorante comenzara a repetir esa palabra una y otra vez.

 

Aquello hizo que algo se rompiera dentro de Kei, pronto se vio rodeado, la mayoría en ese pueblo eran maestros tierra, y no tardaron en aprisionar sus tobillos, estaba confundido, volteo a ver atrás suyo y estaban tomando a su hermano.

_Lo estaban alejando de él._

—¡Déjenlo!—grita desesperado y levanta la mano, aquellos dos aldeanos soltaron a su hermano de golpe y se mantenían de pie rígidos y con expresiones de dolor…los aldeanos cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, muchos de ellos nunca habían visto cómo funcionaba la sangre control … y estaban aterrorizados.

 

El joven liberó sus pies sin problema, lanzo a aquellos dos aldeanos lejos de su hermano y volteo a ver al resto, con un simple movimiento de sus manos los dejo a todos en el suelo, y a los maestros tierra los sepulto hasta el cuello, después tomo con delicadeza el cuerpo de su hermano y hábilmente brinco, levitando lo suficiente para alejarse de ahí con rapidez.

 

-¡GAH¡— poco a poco los aldeanos recuperaron el control de su cuerpo, dolía mucho— vamos tras el— dice alguno, pero es detenido por alguien de edad avanzada— no…demos aviso al consejo de la república , ellos sabrán que hacer con el...

 

Los ojos del joven rubio finalmente dejaron de brillar y cayó estrepitosamente el suelo, pero no dejo de proteger a su inerte hermano, sus ojos seguían húmedos— lo siento _Nichan_ …lo siento— decía contra la frente ajena, Akiteru no era un maestro agua, y siempre le había pedido a Kei que no usara su poder para lastimar a otros…incluso lo prometió cuando eran pequeños, pero había roto esa promesa…

 

_Ahora se aseguraría de no romper la última que hizo._

_Viviría…_

_Aunque todo el mundo le quisiera muerto…_

_El viviría, por el…por su hermano y su familia, por todo esos maestros agua que murieron siendo inocentes…_

_Viviría por todos ellos._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El consejo de la republica comienza a buscar al nuevo Avatar.

**Capítulo 2**

 

Beso la frente de su hermano en forma de despedida, le costó mucho trabajo pero finalmente se despegó de él, se preguntaba cómo pudo controlar aire y tierra, nunca lo había hecho, y ahora quería enterrar como era digno a su hermano.

 

Lo recostó en el suelo y busco un lugar donde abrir algún agujero ¿Cómo se suponía que funcionaba? Cerro los ojos tratando de recordar cómo se movía un maestro tierra, aun con los ojos cerrados imito los movimientos que recordaba… no funciono las primeras veces pero al final logro hacer algo, medio chueco y tal vez demasiado profundo. No era un maestro tierra después de todo.

 

Con cuidado puso a su hermano ahí—te amo _Nichan_ — dice y toma un pequeño collar que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo, era aquel collar que casi era destrozado hace 11 años, lo único que quedaba de su familia, siempre había tenido miedo a usarlo pues no quería que les atacarán de nuevo, pero ahora lo usaría, ya no tendría miedo a que pensaran de él… tomo aquel collar y se lo puso antes de despedirse una vez mas de su hermano y cerro aquel agujero con cuidado de no aplastar el cuerpo. Suspiro y volteó a ver la luna llena, sus ojos húmedos la cuestionaron aunque sabía que no escucharía respuesta.

 

Regreso al lugar que antes era su hogar, por suerte todos esos molestos aldeanos ya se habían ido, aunque lugar era un caos, su cabaña estaba destruida y había agua por todos lados.

 

Comenzó a buscar entre los escombros tratando rescatar algo. Entre todos esos escombros encontró una prenda distintiva de la tribu agua, sonrió nostálgico, su hermano la había hecho para él, porque Akiteru creía con todo su corazón que el mundo los aceptaría tarde o temprano, A pesar de que había sido un regalo, él no la usaba por miedo pero era hora de hacer ese cambio, dejaría de ocultar sus raíces.

 

Se cambió  rapidamente, y cuando termino comenzó a recoger algunas otras cosas que podrían servirle para su viaje, tendría que volverse nómada una vez más, ya que sabía que aquellos aldeanos mandarían a alguien a buscarlo para matarlo.

 

****

 

 

Varios días pasaron y finalmente la noticia llego al consejo de la República, los cuatro miembros del consejo se vieron anonadados—¿Es real esta información?—pregunto el representante del reino tierra, Tatsuki Washio —Lo vi con mis propios ojos, era el Avatar y es un maestro agua.—dice el informante que venía de aquella aldea.

 

—Pensé que los maestros agua ya había dejado de existir después de lo que hizo…—dijo Yasufumi Nekomata era el representante de la nación del fuego, sin embargo no termino la oración, aquello era un tema delicado.

 

—Se supone, y si las cosas pasaron así como nos han dicho, es alguien inestable— sentencia la representante de los nómadas aire Kiyoko Shimizu— pero, eso no quita que es el Avatar, y el único capaz de acabar con todo este dolor que dejo la guerra de hielo.

 

—En eso estoy de acuerdo— asiente Nekomata— enviemos un grupo de policías de metal control a buscarlo.

 

—Exacto— concuerdan.           

 

—Mandare a mis mejores hombres— aseguro el representante del reino tierra, Shimizu voltea a ver aquellos dos lugares vacíos pertenecientes a la extinta tribu agua, esperaba que con la llegada de un Avatar de esa naturaleza pudieran recuperar el equilibrio una vez más.

 

Mientras en algún lugar, Tsukishima caminaba con pasos lentos, estaba algo hambriento, no sabía a donde se dirigía realmente, Akiteru era siempre el que sabía a donde se dirigían cuando tenían que viajar, se detuvo en un pequeño riachuelo, se quitó aquella capucha azul marino y destapo su contenedor de agua, lo rellenaría para que así al menos no sufriera de deshidratación, sin problema comenzó a manipular el agua para que entrara a aquel pequeño contenedor.

 

Sus padres no habían tenido la oportunidad de enseñarle mucho, y Akiteru no fue un maestro agua, sin embargo le enseño algunas cosas sencillas que llego a ver, mientras llenaba aquel contenedor escucho unas maderas caer estrepitosamente cerca suyo.

 

—Danos el dinero pecoso— escucho, alzo levemente la mirada, unos grandulones molestaban a un joven que tal vez era de su edad, el pecosos castaño no dejaba de temblar— no…no lo he consiguido aun— dice temeroso, el más grande de aquellos matones lo toma de sus ropas verdes y lo levanta del piso sin problema—¿Crees que eso me importa? ¡Páganos!

 

—Y-yo…— el castaño se detiene al ver a aquel alto rubio pocos metros detrás observándolo—¿Ah? — Aquellos matones también se voltean, por sus ropas era fácil saber que aquellos matones eran de la nación del fuego o al menos que eran maestros fuego—¿Qué miras?

 

—Tora…es un maestro agua— murmura uno de sus compañeros al líder que suelta al castaño haciendo que cayera al suelo y  retrocediera asustado — ¿Maestro agua? Esos desgraciados dejaron de existir — dice sínico y avanza hacia el rubio — ¿Qué quieres?—le cuestiona, Kei lo mira serio.

 

— Déjenlo en paz— dice tranquilo —¿AH? ¿Escuche bien? ¡Tú no puedes darme órdenes! ¡Asesino! — dice con veneno en sus palabras, el rubio suspira— si no lo dejas tranquilo, tendré que hacer honor a mis ancestros— dice amenazante pero sin verdaderas intenciones de dañarlos. Para asustarlos levanta su mano, aquellos matones retroceden— ¡C-corran!

 

 

Aquellos idiotas salieron corriendo, Tsukishima suspiro y bajo su mano, ni siquiera tuvo que hacer algo, tal vez su mirada fue la que verdaderamente los asusto, se acercó a aquel pecoso castaño y le extendió la mano. Yamaguchi lo observo perplejo, un maestro agua lo había ayudado, tomo su mano sin dudar, estaba muy agradecido— ¿Estas bien?

 

 

—Sí, muchas gracias— dice haciendo varias reverencias — n-no fue nada— un discreto rubor cubrió sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir agradecimiento, su estómago rugió, tenía mucha hambre, al escuchar eso el castaño supo que darle en forma de agradecimiento— ven— tomo su mano— te daré de comer ¿Quieres?

 

—¿n-no me tienes miedo?—pregunta algo confundido— ¿Cómo voy a tener miedo de alguien que me ayudo?—dice amable y lo guía a su hogar, en cuanto entro un plato cayo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos — T-Tadashi…— La mujer, que era la madre del castaño tembló, aquella ropas invernales…

 

—tranquila mamá, él no es malo— dice y deja pasar al incomodo rubio— me ayudo con esos matones.

 

—¿Te buscaron? — la mujer se veía preocupada, y se arrepentía por haber pedido dinero prestado a esos sujetos — sí, pero…— se detiene, no sabía el nombre de su “Salvador”— ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunta ladeando el rostro a su invitado.

 

—Tsukishima Kei…—dice bajando levemente la mirada — Tsukki me ayudo — dice el castaño sonriendo, el rubio le vio con confundido _¿Tsukki’?_ pensó, nadie le había llamado así jamás…era extraño.

 

—Oh, que linda coincidencia— dice la madre del castaño— _Tsuki_ significa luna ¿No ?, y tus poderes vienen de ella —Kei asiente levemente, y sonríe discreto, si , era una linda coincidencia. Lamentablemente estaba unida a uno de los eventos más horribles del mundo—bueno, como agradecimiento siéntete libre de comer cuanto quieras aquí, siempre serás bienvenido, no tenemos mucho pero— la mujer le acerca un plato con comida caliente— hay que ayudarnos mutuamente ¿no?

 

—g-gracias…—realmente estaba hambriento, comenzó a comer, sabia delicioso, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, hace mucho que no comía algo así de rico, él no era buen cocinero, así que realmente le emocionaba comer algo tan rico y casero.

 

****

 

 

—Así que ese será su trabajo por ahora— les explica el capitán de la fuerza de policía de metal control, Kotaro Bokuto, como siempre, se dirigía a su equipo con mucha energía.

 

—¿Hay alguna descripción física de él aparte de la mirada amenazante? —Pregunto Akaashi Keiji, al parecer el informe que les habían dado no tenía muchos detalles.

 

—eh...bueno— el peliplata se rasca la nuca— si es un maestro agua debería vestir como tal ¿no?

 

—en teoría…— el pelinegro suspira— bien, ustedes dispérsense por la ciudad— señala a una parte del escuadrón— ustedes a las afueras y ustedes vayan directamente a la villa.

 

—Oye ¿Quién es el capitán aquí?—el peliplata se cruza de brazos indignado

 

— ¿Por título? Tú, ¿de actitud? , yo— le sonríe levemente— nosotros vayamos a las afueras por el norte— dice, Bokuto suspira, nunca podía decirle que no.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del capítulo 2~
> 
> Ya entraron en acción para buscar a nuestro pequeño, espero les haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo que me han dado~
> 
> Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda :3
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
